1. Field
An aspect of example embodiments relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack having improved manufacturing workability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, e.g., in notebook computers or the like, it may be difficult to use only one bare cell as a power source. Therefore, a power supply apparatus employed, e.g., in notebook computers or the like, may be configured as a battery pack formed by connecting a plurality of bare cells in series and/or parallel so as to obtain a desired voltage and capacity. For example, the plurality of bare cells may be connected in series and/or parallel by welding, e.g., using conductive tabs.